Power Of The Duelist
by CraftyMineKing
Summary: When Daphne Watts starts get back into Yu-Gi-Oh after a long absence, she believed that she was going to play a few matches a week at her local card store as a hobby. She certainly wasn't expecting to be launched from the real world into the anime world of Yu-Gi-Oh. Will she try not to change anything or will she try to help Yugi and his friends by changing the timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Power Of The Duelist

Chapter 1: Joey Hits Rock Bottom And A Little About Me

My opponent took another glance at his hand, then took a glance at the field, his other hand kept sweeping over his cards yet not playing one just yet _._ He clearly was worried about my two facedown on my side of the field. Finally, he picked a card and with a triumphant 'Nyeh!' placed it on the field.

"I summon **Rock Ogre Grotto #1! (800/1200)** in attack mode, lets see if you can beat that". I give a small smirk and flip summoned **Influence Dragon (300/900)** , **"** Hah, that card can't beat mine" said the blonde.

I shook my head as I activated one of my spell cards; **Lucky Iron Axe** and I chain it with **Dragon Treasure** causing my the **Attack Points** of my **Influence Dragon** to rise up to **1100**. The 'Nyeh Master' groaned and face-planted on the table as his **Life Points** hit zero. Tea started to giggle as Tristan proceeded to tell Joey about how much he stinks at Duel Monsters while Yugi is busy trying to console him.

"Hey Joey" I said trying to gain his attention, "Yugi is the best Duel Monsters player out of all of us, maybe let him look at your deck to see if there are any problems or if he can give you tips".

"Yer right Daph, hey Yugi tell me what I'm doin' wrong, I gotta deck full o' kick-ass monsters, yet I can't win a game of Duel Monsters to save my life!" exclaimed Joey as he proceeds to grab Yugi and shake him around. Yugi looks extremely uncomfortable with Joey tossing him around… whoops.

—

I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Daphne Watts or as Joey likes to call me 'Daph'. I most definitely have a story to tell and the most insane part is how I got here. You see, I am from I guess you could call the 'real world' as in I watched the Yugioh television shows as a kid and collected the cards.

After I entered high school I had stopped watching the shows and collecting the cards, I guess Yugioh didn't interest me anymore, but after high school and five years working as an accountant, I had found a box containing my old collection of Yugioh cards. I had time off so I decided that, 'hey why not start catching up on stuff I missed' and boy did I miss a lot.

The time I stopped watching was when fusion cards started becoming popular and that Yugioh GX television show had started, I had looked at the new cards and thought, 'how the… how did all this get created in just a few years?'. I had to practically research all these new black, white, green and brown coloured cards, their effects and how to summon them.

My local card shop had regular Yugioh nights, so I decided that I was going to need to update my decks. Business over the years has been good, so I had a stash of spare money that was supposed to be spent of stuff that I wanted and I hadn't had a chance to spend it yet. I went to my most favourite site on the entire internet… Ebay.

I am not sure what happened, but I think my mind was blown and my thought process was just a repeat of 'LOOK AT ALL THE CARDS, I WANT, I WANT.' Hey, just because I am an adult doesn't mean I can have weaknesses that make my inner child take over. I bought two grand worth of Yugioh cards… totally worth it.

I also ended up buying these card protectors and a few deck books that held sleeves to store all my spare cards in. I decided to create five different decks that I wanted to try out during the Yugioh night at the store, there was my Dragon deck, my Spellcaster deck, my Zombie deck, my Warrior deck and my Machine deck. Each deck featured at least one Xyz, Synchro, Fusion and at least two Pendulum cards.

It was after than I stored my card book and my deck boxes in a duffel bag, so that they would be easy to transport to the Yugioh night that something strange happened.

—

I had stored the bag in the closet before I went to sleep, but after around only three hours of sleep there was a strange light that shone in my vision that woke me up. When I was fully awake, I looked towards the closet since that was where the light was coming from.

Solid white light that was hard to look at was beaming through the cracks under the closet doors, through the middle where the doors connect to each other and through the crack on top of the doors. It was really creepy but despite my self-preservation sense going haywire I decided to open my closet.

When I threw open the doors to my closet I was greet by my card book floating in the air while being fully open and flipping through the pages. It was the inside of the card book that was giving out the bright light. I could hear something in the source of light, it was almost hypnotic and I ended up reaching my hand towards the light and everything exploded into whiteness.

There was so much noise, it had really hurt my ears, but there were multiple intelligible voice speaking of destiny and fate and 'the one who will restore the balance'. By then the noise grew so much that I fainted into blackness.

—

I had awoken with a start and had frantically whipped my head around trying to make sense of the my new surroundings. The place that I had woken up in happened to be an apartment… an apartment in Domino City.

I wasn't sure what was the worst part of what happened to me, it was between either having to start out completely fresh in a city that I knew nothing about due to it being part of an anime or the fact that I had de-aged… I had de-aged which meant that I would have to go through high school again!

At the very least, whoever that had brought me here had given me a good setup, I had a bank account that contained all the money I had in my 'previous life' and it had a steady replenishment rate which meant that I wasn't in any financial trouble. I had everything I needed in this apartment; clothes, appliances, food and even the rent was being paid.

The only thing that put me off was this white envelope sitting on the kitchen table. I had opened to find an acceptance letter to Domino High… which meant I was going back to school… ugh.

—

Going back to school in Japan wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be, you know; how everyone is strangely speaking English or the fact that there were numerous free periods for students to hang out. That was actually how I met the gang, due to me being 'foreign' student despite the fact that _everyone is speaking English_ , the teachers decided to assign me a guide for the week so I could get used to the layout of the school.

That guide was none other than Tea Gardner herself. As it turns out; if one of the gang has to do something such as guide a new student around… all of them decide to help out.

This was also the reason that explains how Joey, Yugi and I have common ground to build a friendship on… Duel Monsters. It seems that out of all the students in this school, only Joey and Yugi are interested in Duel Monsters, sure the other students love watching live matches but none of them actually play the game themselves.

—

There are a few things different in this world compared to the anime that I should explain before going any further about my adventures with the gang. The first is about the Yugioh cards, for some reason I still have the newer generation cards despite the anime having only the older cards - many of which are banned in the 'real world'.

Get this, I still have my synchro, xyz and pendulum cards but they have different summoning conditions; synchros' are just summoned by using a specific monster type and any other monster card according to their levels and the card is no longer white, xyz are summoned pretty much the same way as they are normally summoned - they just don't have the black colour and the pendulum effect became a permanent part of the card despite not being in the pendulum zone and the cards are no longer partly green - a downside is that if I use the pendulum effect it means I lose two out of the five monster card zones.

I remember when I first had a duel with Yugi, even though I had a possible advantage with the new generation of cards and the new extra deck cards Yugi completely wiped me out; I had only managed to take away **100** of his **Life Points** and then he just completely destroyed me.

One thing I noticed about the duel was that Atem took over for a bit and I am wondering if that counts as cheating, I mean come on! Having an ancient pharaoh who had years of practice dueling against someone who has just started playing again recently is so unfair and I deny that I pouted for a while because of said cheating.

One last thing I should mention: Did I mention that I have a Duel Monster spirit that hangs around me as a companion! He is a Snow Dragon… he's so **cute**.

End Of Chapter

—

 **Dragon Deck List**

 **Monster Cards**

Luster Dragon #2 X2

Lancer Lindwurm

Strong Wind Dragon

Blackland Fire Dragon

Axe Dragonute

Luster Dragon X2

The Dragon Dwelling In The Cave

Snow Dragon X2

Masked Dragon X2

Blizzard Dragon

Bright Star Dragon

White-Horned Dragon

Divine Dragon Apocralyph

Lancer Dragonute

Mirage Dragon

Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon

Snowdust Dragon

Influence Dragon

Alexandrite Dragon

Armed Protector Dragon

Twin-Headed Behemoth

Lava Dragon

Lord Of D

Keeper Of The Shrine

Divine Dragon Excelion

Divine Dragon Ragnarok

Dark Horus

Lady Of D

 **Trap Cards**

Slip Of Fortune

Penalty Game

Strike Slash

Dust Tornado

Sinking Cave

Dragoncarnation

Dragon's Rage

Call Of The Haunted

The Dragon's Bead

Threatening Roar

 **Spell Cards**

Banner Of Courage

Mystical Space Typhoon

Polymerization X2

Tremendous Fire

Premature Burial

Double Or Nothing!

Remove Trap

Stamping Destruction

Wonder Balloons

Pot Of Greed

Dragon Treasure

Dragon's Gunfire

Graceful Charity

Lucky Iron Axe

Dragonic Tactics

The Flute Of Summoning Dragon

Hymn Of Light

 **Fusion Cards**

King Dragun

First Of The Dragons

Five-Headed Dragon

 **Synchro Cards**

Black Brutdrago

 **Xyz Cards**

Queen Dragun Djinn

 **Ritual Cards**

Saffira, Queen Of Dragons

 **Pendulum Cards**

None


	2. Chapter 2

Power Of The Duelist

Chapter 2: 'Joey IV' And A Change In Character

I really, really don't want to be part of the Yu-Gi-Oh plot; who on earth would be willing to risk having their **soul** sent to the **shadow realm** if they lose a card game?! So I believe that I am being perfectly rational when stating that I don't want to be part of the plot after all, unlike the others, I most certainly did not receive main character powers, so being sent to the shadow realm is very easy.

With all my ranting about how I don't want to be part of the plot; I really need to question myself about why the hell am I going to be watching the Duel Monsters finals at Yugi's place. I personally blame Tea, she was the one who asked me. Which is surprising considering the fact that she is not a Duel Monsters maniac like some people, and I am not naming names.

Back to the point, I was about to answer with a solid negative until I saw Yugi's face; his eyes grew bigger then they already were and seemed to shine in a way that put even Puppy Eyes to shame… and then he said the word 'please' in such a manner that I felt that if I said no it would be like kicking a puppy. Let it be recorded for all of time that I am not a puppy-kicker. I did however manage to broker a condition that I wouldn't have to come over straight after school though. It was at home that I realised something… Duel Spirits only appeared to characters who were important or were part of the crew that the protagonists led.

Crap.

—

I whirl around on my wheelie chair and cast a suspicious glance at Snow Dragon who is currently doing lazy flips in the air. He notices me staring and starts chirping and clicking softly, but I will not let that stand in my no matter how cute it is.

"You know why I appeared here, don't you?", at this question Snow Dragon gives a hesitant nod. I continue my questioning; "Why am I here?", Snow Dragon shakes his head and waves his little arms around trying to explain something.

"You can only answer 'yes or no' questions", Snow Dragon nodded again, "Ok, am I going to be involved in the main plot no matter what I do?", I ask and Snow Dragon nods again. Damn. "Can I change the plot to any extent that I like", at this question he gives another hesitant nod, "I am guessing that changing the plot drastically will cause all my knowledge of the future to be worthless?", ah there we go, as it turns out I shouldn't change anything to much. There were a few more questions that needed to be answered so I asked, "Am I supposed to help the main characters in any way possible?", another confirmed yes.

"Ok one last question…", at this point I was curious if this world could have any changes that make it an alternate version to the Yu-Gi-Oh that I knew, "Is this an alternate universe, more specifically will there be any changes to the characters or plot?", and damn it… this world was an alternate version. This made things more complicated. I better start then… if this is alternate version then relying on my knowledge of the characters could be useless and that means that I need to get to know Yugi and his friends properly and I might as well start by heading to Kame Game early.

—

You know how in the anime Joey asks for training and Solomon Motou agrees and then it just cuts to when the training for the day is complete? Well, I've wondered what could be possibly considered training when it comes to a card game, I mean, Joey fell asleep due to exhaustion during card shuffling. I also discovered the first difference in this world; in the anime Joey had been training for at least a week, but in this world Joey had only been training for a day and it didn't even involve card shuffling and that wasn't good since Joey was most likely going to compete on Duelist Island.

"Move it, Move It, MOVE IT!"

"Nyeh, Yes Gramps"

"I'm sorry, Yes Gramps 'What'?"

"NYEH, YES GRAMPS SIR!"

Both were so completely absorbed in their 'training' that they failed to notice even the bell when I walked through the door. Seeing what Joey doing for training was hilarious, I had to lean against the wall so I didn't collapse from giggling to much. Grampa was ordering Joey around the bottom floor of the shop; Joey was running around carrying boxes, stocking shelves and dusting the counters. This 'training' was seeming more like Grampa enjoying using Joey as free labour.

"Aw'ight, when my training is finished, I will be finally be able to beat Daph", Joey exclaimed, it was at that point that I collapsed with laughter. Grampa and Joey finally noticed me and with a surprised 'nyeh' Joey tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground which sent booster packs everywhere.

Still giggling I got up and started to pick up the fallen booster packs on the floor and handed them back to Gramps. Once everything was orderly again, Gramps held out his hand and said "You must be this Daphne Watts that Yugi made friends with".

I smiled and replied since this was actually my first time meeting with Gramps, "Nice to meet you Mr Motou".

"None of this Mr Motou, call me Grampa, all of Yugi's friends do".

We spoke for a bit until Grampa decided that Joey's training was done and he sent me and Joey upstairs to gather around the couch to watch the Duel Monster finals. I greeted Tristan, Tea and Yugi once I was upstairs and took the seat left to the television. Once Gramps arrived Yugi turned on the television and changed the channel to the Duel Monsters channel.

—

"GOOOOD EVENING, DUEL FANS AND OUR TEN MILLION VIEWERS AT HOME AND **WELCOME TO THE DUEL MONSTERS DUEL DOME!** (CROWD CHEERING), where tonight, the Duel Monsters Regional Championship will be decided! Of the **TWO HUNDRED** duelists that have competed in this marathon tournament, only **two competitors** remain standing. Put your cards together for **Weevil Underwood** , **THE… BUG BRAWLER** , (CROWD CHEERING) and his opponent - the number one ranked **REX RAPTOR** , **DINO DUELIST**!"

Damn that announcer knew how to play the crowd. "Bug-boy, versus dinosaur-breath? What kinda match is that, that shoulda been me in there!", I snorted at that comment, Joey ended up looking at me. Great, I need to break this gently as possible, I sigh and say, "Joey, you lose to me quite often and I wouldn't do well against any of the Regional Finalists, that and you have only started 'training' today", putting emphasis on training and today, "you should wait until Gramps whips you into shape at least before you start challenging duelists in that league". Joey nodded, "Yer right Daph, I will train harder until *yawn*… until… *snore*".

Wow, Gramps must have run Joey ragged. Grampa chose this time to gain Yugi's attention quite loudly by calling out that he had a package from Industrial Illusions which effectively woke up Joey. Our attention was drawn back to the television and I had a question on my mind… how the hell did we miss so much of the duel?

"A-a-alright, Weevil. Consider yourself - dinosaur chow!", I groan at the dialogue and everyone looks at me questioningly, "I summon the **TWO-HEADED KING REX (L4/1600/1200)!** ".

"Ooh! And Raptor plays the strongest card in his deck, the terrible **Two-Headed King Rex**! Looks like this match could be over, right here, right now!", **Two-Headed King Rex** is Rex's most powerful monster? Oh wait, I forgot that most monsters didn't have effects and high attack point monsters were the stuff during this generation, "We're back, monster-fans, and with the **Two-Headed King Rex** in play, it looks like this duel is all done!".

"Your move!"

"Heheheheh, and all I have is this weak little bug."

"Weevil Underwood counters, with a **Basic Insect (L2/500/700)** card!", Joey states that Weevil is sure to lose but Yugi tells Joey not to underestimate him.

"King Rex, let's take this championship! Stomp 'em!"

"Heheheh, you've attacked your way into my trap! but then - how could your into dinosaur brain know, when an enemy attacks, my vortex activates!". I grit my teeth, **Infinite Dismissal** does not work like that! Great… anime card effects that will last until Battle City.

"Oh no! It's a trap card!". No crap, you moron.

"Which totally traps your King Rex in its inescapable embrace!". Even if **Infinite Dismissal** was used correctly… it destroys monsters not trap them.

"Oh no! My King Rex!"

"And while he's trapped there, I'll upgrade my **Basic Insect** by giving him **Insect Armour With Laser Cannon**!"

"Not such a weak little bug after all, hmmm? Attack!", Ok… the holograms are awesome!

"And King Rex is, extinct."

"Whaa…! Beaten by a bug!"

The announcer took the stage again, "A stunning upset by Weevil Underwood, our newest champion!". Heh, Weevil is a midget. Joey seems extremely surprised.

"And now, a very special honour for our new champion! Here to present the Duel Monsters Championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions, ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelists - I give you Mister Maximillion Pegasus!". I tense when the announcer introduces him, he honestly doesn't really look like a villain at first glance but even though the television I could see that his eyes revealed intelligence and a sharp mind. Out loud I stated, "Did you notice how Pegasus essentially made Weevil's victory irrelevant by announcing Duelist Kingdom?", the others gave a small chuckle hearing that.

"Yugi, with all the excitement of the Championships, you forgot to pen your package!". Crap, I totally forgot about the package. I tensed and eyed the package, maybe I should make an excuse to leave? No… whoever sent me here gave me the purpose of helping the main characters and I decided to heed that. Yugi pulled out the glove and the starships and finally put the tape in the VCR.

"Greetings, little Yugi. I am Maximillion Pegasus". Holy F*ck in a F*cking sandwich with a side order of F*ck. This is legitimately creepy. I was so obsessed with swearing in my own head that I missed most of the conversation. I just finally noticed that everyone was frozen, luckily I didn't move when I was panicking. "Yu-Gi-Oh!", so the Pharaoh is making an appearance, I diverted my eyes away once the puzzle started to glow.

"Start the clock and make your move, Pegasus", said Yami in a feminine tone. Wait… feminine tone!? I snapped my eyes towards Yami and took my first look at him, I wasn't there for the duel with Kaiba, and holy sh*t, it wasn't extremely noticeable due to Yugi wearing baggy clothes but Yami was clearly female.

"Well, Yugi, our time together is nearly up and as I have more lifepoin…", Pegasus cut himself off and looked directly towards me. Eeep! "… Well looks like your friend is frozen at all…", this caused Yami to look towards me; crap, uh, think of something… "Ehy, so how are you to doing, did you have a good day?", I cursed in my own head, what the hell was that?! "Oooh, I am doing absolutely wonderful, this duel is rather one-sided but still very exciting… wouldn't you say Yugi-boy?", Yami snapped back towards the screen and notices the timer go down to zero.

"Hm, well, we've run out of time. But how close was that! Did you know that given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game, come and compete at Duelist Kingdom", and with that Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to steal Grampa's soul. Yami took one more glance at me before she released control and Yugi took back control.

"Grampa? Grampa? GRAMPA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Power Of The Duelist

Chapter 3: A Weevil On A Boat And The Monster That Has An Absolutely Ridiculous Time Consuming Summoning Condition

 **AN: This chapter is what you could call a mash up between episode three and four due to the fact that I didn't write a full chapter on them each. I did try but they were too bloated and featured to much dumping of filler exposition in my opinion. So I took only what I considered the more important parts of episode 3 to use. Anyway, I would like to thank those who are following this story, those who have favourited it and those who have left reviews as it does help me know that I am doing something right when it comes to this story.**

I admit, I am a bit torn up between what was more terrifying; the experience of Pegasus stealing Grampa's soul was absolutely terrifying or the package I received from Industrial Illusions that contained two star chips, a star chip glove, one card representing three million dollars, one card representing a chance to duel Pegasus and a video tape… the video tape went into the bin which was then emptied into a dumpster which conveniently was emptied into a garbage truck which then crushed the garbage and headed to the garbage dump. Phew… There was not a chance in hell that I would risk watching that video tape.

I didn't really pay attention to what was going on during the days leading up to Duelist Kingdom due to the fact that I was freaking out. I ended up annoying the teacher because rather than focusing on my school work, I was focusing on redesigning my deck and running a million and one strategies in my mind.

—

It wasn't until I was standing on the boat did I finally snap out of it. The powers that brought me here wanted me to try and change events for the better and what better way to do that is to watch over Yugi so a certain someone doesn't toss **Exodia The Forbidden One** overboard. So I stuck to mostly trailing Yugi until Weevil approached him and the event began to unfold.

"Ah, the evening winds sure feel nice. So did you trade for any good cards, Yugi?", Here we go… just try it you insect. "Nah, I'm gonna duel with the cards I brought along wiht me".

"I figured as much. You used the **Exodia** cards in your duel with Kaiba right? Those are the strongest cards of them all", Yeah but only until the **Egyptian Gods** , the **Wicked Gods** , the **Sacred Beasts** , and pretty much all the new monsters that have crazy effects come along.

"Could I possibly see those legendary cards?!", Ok its show time, come on Weevil. **Make My Duel!** Damn, that didn't sound right at all. "So these are the cards to summon Exodia. For a long time I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything… until just this moment!".

The arse started walking towards the railing, NOT THIS TIME! Just as he started loosening his fingers to throw the cards over board, I grabbed the wrist of the midget and pushed it upwards away from the ocean and used my other hand to swipe the cards from him.

 **"** **Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing you light turquoise haired, bowtie wearing, four-eyed, shrill voiced, stubby legged midget with an insect fetish!?"**. Nobody spoke for a few heartbeats, you could almost see the gears rotating through their heads as the tried to process what just a happened.

I leaned closer and was practically nose to nose with Weevil. "Get out my sight you sorry excuse for duelist. Pathetic, trying to eliminate the competition by destroying cards. How did a little sh*t like you become the Regional Champion? Don't answer that. LEAVE NOW!", I snarled. The little crap stain gulped and stalked off in a skittish manner despite trying to display bravado. I sigh, and turn back to Yugi.

"You ok?", I ask as I hand him back his cards. He looks a bit shaken but nevertheless is thankful that his cards weren't tossed into the ocean.

—

"Greetings, duelists! I am Maximillion Pegasus! It is my great honour and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom", Smug bastard, Yugi's gonna kick your ass. "You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists but come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King Of Games!".

"I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care; with creativity; and with cunning! For this competition will test your skills like never before! To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been giving two precious star chips".

"You must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the three million dollar prize, you must win ten star chips! Ten star chips will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me in one final duel".

"This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced! State of the art dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect! I could tell you what these new rules are but what fun would that be! You'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long!".

"Remember - play boldly; think strategically; and duel mercilessly! You have one full hour to prepare - both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!" And with that Pegasus left to the crowd cheering.

—

"Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!", Weevil doesn't answer and instead starts running away while cackling as we run after him. Damn, for such a short-stack Weevil is sure fast on his feet or maybe its because he knows I am chasing him. He keeps running and then speaks about how he led us into a trap. I have to admit, it did feel like an actual earthquake was happening when the duel arena was rising out of the ground and it looked freaking awesome.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!", Oh boy, Pharaoh is back. Pharaoh challenges Weevil to an all or nothing duel and Weevil being stupidly cocky accepts. Good, I hope Pharaoh whoops his ass from here back to Japan.

 **(Duel Sequence Start)**

"Well, Yugi, let's see how you like **Killer Needle (L4/1200/1000)** ". Wow, Weevil is just slapping down his cards… way to ruin your cards moron. That reminded of the fact that Pharaoh is actually a girl in this world, I looked towards her and it is indeed a she. I look to the others to see if they saw the fact that Yugi changed genders and… they didn't. Of course.

"You'll have to get through my **Mammoth Graveyard (L3/1200/800)** first!". "Whoop the insect's ass Yugi" I shout and I put emphasis on 'Yugi' so that hopefully the Pharaoh hopefully won't be suspicious about the fact that I am the only one who noticed the gender change. The last thing I need is a mind crush.

"This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point! Attack!".

" **Killer Needle** , let's show the **Mammoth** your stinger! Attack!", Wait a minute, you can't attack on your opponents turn dammit. I watched silently as **Mammoth Graveyard** was destroyed, I was debating on whether I should drop hints to help the Pharaoh or leave it to her to figure out.

"Have you begun to figure out yet why I led you all the way to this forest area? If you just look around, then you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland and one part forest and who thrives in the forest? Bugs! The strongest, most powerful insects rule the forest! So long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus! I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said this tournament would have exciting new surprises in store for us! Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rules like I did, you'd begetting a field power bonus instead of me! Ahahahaha!", Wow… really? Stealing 'secret rules'? I never noticed how ridiculous this was until now.

 **Killer Needle (1200 - 1560/1000 - 1300)**.

Crap, this is bad. I snapped when Joey commented on how Weevil cheated, "No crap Joey! He has already been established as a cheat!". Tristan, Tea and Joey all turn their heads to look at me and I noticed that even the Pharaoh turns her head as well. I sigh and apologised to Joey. "Hey, no problem Daph, I get it, we are all worried", said Joey in response. The Pharaoh now has me in her scope of attention… so much for trying to stay inconspicuous.

"Ha ha ha!", Yami started to laugh, drawing our attention back to the duel. Weevil's monster began to glow and exploded into shards of light.

"W-w-what? Oh no! My monster! What have you done with my monster?", Ha, take that you midget. Serious question though… how old is Weevil?

"This makes no sense! My creature was supercharged with a field power bonus! But according to this, Yugi's creature somehow became just as powerful!". At this point I am thinking that field power bonuses are just cheap imitations of field spells since the Duel Arenas don't seem to have field spell zones. Perhaps a prototype?

"Looks like my Mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest!".

"Rrrgh! The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone!". Seriously? It seems that Weevil didn't take into account that soon enough everyone will know about the field power bonuses therefore it wouldn't be 'his alone' anyway… how was Weevil ever portrayed as a competent 'villian' other in the Exodia episode because I have no idea.

My attention was drawn back to Yami as she began her explanation on field power bonuses. "I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here, Weevil. Why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel", Maybe because in this anime… card games are law… just saying, "But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on, kind of like a home field advantage. What makes this island so special is that it contains every type of field imaginable", Wait… so I could find a field that is similar to **Pandemonium** so I don't have to pay life points for **Archfiend** monsters?, "So when you deliberately led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to get some kind of field advantage".

"Rrrgh, heeheeheeheeheheheheh! You're awfully clever to put it all together like that, Yugi! But figuring out one rule won't be enough! There are surprises hidden under every rock and I know them all!". Here's a good question: how exactly did Weevil steal the 'secret rules' anyway?

"You can beat 'em, Yugi!".

"Don't let that flea scare ya! He's bluffin'!".

I decided to join in, "Yeah, keep a cool head and keep your mind sharp!". I am guessing that a new round started due to the fact that BOTH duelists just drew cards. Duelist Kingdom rules… ugh!

Weevil decided that he hasn't spoken in a while and wants to grace us with his voice again, "Really? Then let's just see how you handle this bluff", ahhh; good old **Hercules Beetle (L5/1500/2000)** , not only did Weevil just summon a level five but it also received the field power bonus… **Hercules Beetle (L5/1500 - 1950/2000 - 2600)**.

Yami summoned **Feral Imp** , classic, and equiped it with **Horn Of The Unicorn** , and here comes another 'secret rule' that isn't real and absolutely annoying. Apparently insects that have a field power bonus are resistant to magical attacks which what the lightening bolts are. Yami's life points dropped. ( **1400 - 1350)**.

—

So began the cycle of Yami placing cards in defence and Weevil beefing up his field with more and destroying Yami's set cards. Thank goodness that you can't attack directly when using Duelist Kingdom rules otherwise Yami wouldn't have lasted this long… I just complemented Duelist Kingdom rules… never thought I would see the day that it happened.

"Just look at our Yugi; he's so confident up there!". "I know! When he's duelin' it's like he becomes a totally different guy!", Oh you have no idea how close you are to the truth Joey.

Yami plays the **Dark Magician** in defence mode and it was the beginning of the end for Weevil. "Excellent, I'll destroy your very favourite card first! Now, my pet! Power up your laser cannon! Heheheheheheh! ATA-A-A-A-ACK!".

Yami began to chuckle and it was at this time that Weevil realised that something was wrong.

"Weevil, you're not the only one who can set a trap card".

"What?!".

"You were so busy grandstanding you paid no attention to the cards I put into play". Yeah, you tell him Yami. Yami in the show was pretty cool but is so much more awesome in person.

"But I thought there were all monster cards!".

"Not all. While you loaded the field with your bug monsters, I prepared a special surprise - the power of my " **Mirror Force** " trap card!".

"Hold your fire!".

"Too late, Weevil, you've already ordered your attack on my **Dark Magician** and **Mirror Force** will deflect it right back at you!".

Hell yeah! I love it when people are unprepared for **Mirror Force**. Although the fact that Mirror Force isn't supposed to damage the duelist's life points like what happened with Weevil's **(2000 - 555)** , it was still awesome. "Hey! Yeah Yugi!", "Way to go!", courtesy of Tea and Joey. Tristan… well Tristan hasn't said anything in a while and is kind of just standing there waving his arm in support of Yami.

"You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil; but it was your overconfidence that allows me to get the best of you. Your insects are decimated; your life points are low; and as you yourself said before - you have used up all your monsters!"

"Heheheheheheh! Actually, I lied about that, too!"

"Huh?", Seriously Yami? You just called him a liar and now you're surprised that he lied to you.

"I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings and this unconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all!".

If he means **Great Moth** then we are going to be here for a while… maybe this version of Yami will figure a way to destroy it quicker and before it actually hatches?


End file.
